Fairy Tail: In the Land of Altago
by Makona-chi
Summary: Fairy Tail visits the land of Altago! When they meet adventurers Adol and Dogi, they become friends; but things didn't go quite what Fairy Tail had hoped for their trip; they find out that Altago will soon meet its destruction. What awaits them when they got involved in a Dragon Warrior's journey?
1. Fairy Tail's New Journey

**HI! This is my first crossover Fanfiction. ^_^ Fairy Tail and Ys Seven Crossover! Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and Ys Seven.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue – Fairy Tail's New Journey<strong>

Natsu and Happy suddenly busted themselves inside the Guild, with big smiles on their faces. Because of the strong force one of the doors hit the ice wizard, Gray who was just sitting on one of the tables half-naked.

"Ow! What did you do that for you moron?!"

Natsu ignored the ice wizard and he looked like he was looking for someone.

"Those two sure look happy," Cana said while she was drinking.

Natsu laughed, "Hey Cana! Have you seen Lucy?"

"Lucy?" Cana blinked. "I think she's at home right now."

"Gotcha, thanks!" Natsu and Happy started running off leaving an angry, naked Gray behind.

"Hey come back here! Don't you dare run away when you—"

"Gray," Cana said calmly, "put on your clothes."

"Come on Lucy…."she mumbled to herself while tapping her pen, "Think…think…"

Meanwhile, Lucy was busy trying to think of what to write for her new book. She could hardly think of anything new now since there's hardly anything happening all around Fiore, so it could hardly be called 'a new adventure'. How she wished it would be a faraway land, a foreign land where there are new cultures, literatures, legends to learn, and even finding rare artifacts so she could write something unique, something new.

"Man I can hardly think of anything right now…"Lucy mumbled and she gave a sigh.

Suddenly, Natsu and Happy burst through the window, "LUCY!"

Lucy jumped from the shouting of the two, "GAH! NATSU! What are you doing?!"

"Lucy! Lucy!" Happy shouted in glee, "guess what?!"

"What?"

Natsu chuckled, he showed her a shining silver card he's holding, "We won a ticket!"

"Huh? A ticket? For what?"

"An All-Around-Trip-Ticket! We can go wherever we want to!"

"What?" Lucy said in surprise, "Seriously?"

"Yeah! And we could bring everyone else along with us!"

"Wait, how'd that happen?" Lucy asked.

"Well… There was this guy we saw who's hosting a raffle draw," Happy said. "Natsu suddenly approached the guy and gave a go. I was surprised myself when he won."

"Come on Lucy," Natsu said with a cheeky smile, "come with us!"

"Wait I'm not sure—"

"Come on Lucy," Happy said, and he looked at the papers and pen on Lucy's desk, "you might even write something for your new book you're working on."

_He does have a point, and talk about good timing, _she thought to herself. "Alright I'll come with you!"

The two were happy about her decision, "Yippee!" Happy shouted in glee.

"But wait," Lucy suddenly said, "Why don't we also ask Wendy and Carla? And also Gray and Erza? I'm sure they wanna come along. And also, decide on where to go first?"

"Aye! You're right!" Happy said.

"Hang on," Lucy grabbed a map of the world and started looking on places they wanna go.

"Hey what about here?" Happy pointed to what looked like the South Pole. "There are lots of fish there."

"No Happy!" She looked back until she noticed a continent that says "Afrocan Continent" just across the continent of Romn. She looked and saw of what it says in the Afrocan Continent, Altago.

"What about Altago guys?" Lucy asked. "This place looks promising."

"Altago?" Natsu looked at the map, "Well it sure is far," he nodded in affirmation, "Alright, Altago it is then!"

"I heard that place is famous for its large beasts," Lucy said, "and there are a lot of merchants there… but that's all I know. Why don't we ask Master Makarov about it first? He may know something."

Both of them nodded and they all went to the guild.

The guild was full of members drinking and some fighting as always. Master Makarov was sitting on the counter while Mirajane and Kinana were busy serving the guild members.

The four approached the Master while he was drinking. "Hey Gramps!" Natsu shouted.

"There you are Natsu!" Gray suddenly stood up and walked towards Natsu, "what's the big idea—"

"Gray," Erza suddenly said, "put on your shirt."

Gray was surprised that he didn't notice his shirt was gone, again. Meanwhile Natsu and Lucy talked to the Master about Natsu winning a ticket and deciding to leave for Altago.

"Altago you say?" Makarov looked at them, his eyes slightly grew big from what he heard.

"Altago?" Gray suddenly asked, "what's that?"

"Well…all I can say is, it's really far from here…"Lucy said. "Other than that, I know nothing." She turned her attention back to Makarov, "Master, can we go?"

"Hmm…" he went deep in thought, "it's rare for guild members to win something like this. But I guess I could not let your victory go to waste. You can go."

"YES," Natsu shouted in joy.

"Well, there's a surprise," Mirajane walked towards the counter, "I didn't expect Natsu would win such a valuable prize like this."

"Me neither," Gray said, "how did you do it?"

"He was just lucky," Happy answered.

"Wow, you're going to a foreign land?" Wendy, Erza and Carla approached. "That's wonderful."

"Indeed," Erza nodded.

"Hey, you can all come with us," Lucy said.

"Really?" Wendy's eyes gleamed with excitement and clasped her hands. "Carla, where going with them!"

Carla nodded, "I know. It's actually not a bad idea."

"I wonder what I should bring…"Erza mumbled to herself. "A foreign land…"

The guild members murmured and were happy for them that they can go. It was a shame for most of them since they all have missions to do.

"Tsk. Idiots…" Gajeel said, hearing every word. "What's so special about going to a foreign land anyway?"

"It might actually be a good experience Gajeel" his Exceed pal Pantherlily said.

"Say Master," Lucy suddenly asked, "do you know something about Altago?"

"I don't really know Lucy…however…"

"What…?"

"In Altago, it is said that there, exists legendary Dragons… Though that's all I know…"

Natsu suddenly recoiled when he heard this, "did you say, Dragons?! Now I really want to go!"

"Hold on Natsu," Gray said, "we don't even know if these Dragons exist."

"He's right," Erza said, "as he said, it is legendary, therefore, it may only exist in legends."

Natsu shrugged, "But if they do exist, I wanna fight one!"

"There he goes…" Carla said.

"Hey," Gajeel suddenly approached the group, "I'm coming too."

"W-what? You?" Lucy said.

"I wanna see…what it looks like there…that's all…"

"Yeah right. He probably wants to go with you because of what Master said when he heard the word Dragon," Pantherlily said.

"Hey!"

"A-alright…" Lucy said, "you can come too. We leave tomorrow morning."

They all nodded and are clearly excited to go to a land they've never been before. They all prepared on that day for their journey.

_The next day…_

"Well, goodbye guys." Lucy said to the guild members.

"Be sure to bring us some nice souvenirs," Macao said.

"Tell us everything when you get back Natsu," Romeo shouted.

"Be careful everyone," Mirajane smiled, "have a safe trip."

The guild members waved them goodbye and Natsu and his friends went to the harbor, on the way to Altago. As they sail off, Lucy looked at Magnolia in the distance.

"This is the first time we're leaving Fiore…" Lucy mumbled. She looked and saw Natsu and Gajeel in agony, there motion sickness kicking in.

"Typical…" Gray said.

Lucy laughed and wondered what awaits them in the land of Altago. It's a whole new adventure for Fairy Tail.


	2. To Altago

**Hi again! So how was the first one? Sorry if there are wrong grammars and spelling and such.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and Ys Seven.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 – To Altago<strong>

*Continent of Afroca Medo Seashore – Approximately 4 krimelye off the shore of Altago*

The fresh air of sea breeze swept Adol's red hair as he was looking the vast ocean. He wondered what next adventure awaits him in the land of Altago. As they sail on, he saw from a distance of what looked like an island.

A deep voice with a large muscular build shouted his attention, "Hey Adol! Look! That island looks like it has ancient ruins on it! Can't really tell this far off, but I bet it's a rundown shrine or something. It looks half-sunken though…"

Adol's eyes gleamed with curiosity and thirst of adventure. What's in that island he wondered.

His adventuring pal Dogi looked at him, "Oh no. You've got that look in your eyes again. That look always leads to trouble and…walls… You know, Altago's famous for the gigantic beasts that live there… It seems like there could be rare artifacts all over the place. Doesn't that just boil your blood with excitement?"

Adol nod's in affirmation, "Yeah!"

Dogi laughed, "Of course it does! But man, talk about lucky huh? We couldn't have come here even if we wanted to when the war was still on between Romn and Altago. Now, we can cruise on in unhindered thanks to the ceasefire agreement. We should thank Ladoc for getting us onboard too."

A banging sound was suddenly heard from a distance. A large ship passed by them. Adol and Dogi were caught off guard when they saw the ship that passed with great speed.

"Phew, that scared me," Dogi said as he returned to his composure, "that ship. That must be…"

"Yep," a man approached them, "one of the Dragon Knight's warships. They must be patrolling the area. We're in Altaginian waters now."

"So that's one of the famous naval vessels of the Dragon Knights…" Dogi said as he looked amazed, "took out an entire Romn fleet with just ten-odd number of those huh?"

The Captain nodded, "that's right. It's a group of elite knights after all. Besides just because the war's over doesn't mean they've let their guard down yet," he continued, "I just hope things settle down soon, so I can do business in peace."

Dogi let out a small laugh, "Haha, seriously."

The Captain looked in the distance, "ah, look over there. You can see it now."

"Oh yeah! Lookin' good."

Adol and Dogi run over to get a good look. Adol looked amazed, "Wow… So this is it…"

"…Adol, Dogi," the Captain said, "Welcome to the Kingdom of Altago."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile….<p>

"Gaaahh… I can't take it anymore…" Natsu groaned. "Are we there yet…?

"We're almost there Natsu," Happy said, trying to encourage him, "just hang on a little bit longer."

"Wendy…" Gajeel said who was moaning, "can't you cast Troia on us again…?"

"Come on you guys," Wendy said, "we're almost there, and I've been casting Troia on you guys for three days straight."

"At least there wasn't any storm during our sail…" Gray said.

"Ahoy there!" the Captain of the ship called to them, "we're in Altaginian waters now!"

"We're almost there…" Erza said as she looked at the distance. Lucy noticed a lone island in the distance, "whoa…"

"There are ruins in that island…" Carla said, "it does give off a strange energy…"

"Hey guys look!" Happy called to them, "there it is guys!"

They all went to have a good look of the Kingdom off the distance. Eyes gleamed with excitement and adventure while Natsu and Gajeel hardly looked because of their motion sickness.

"Well then," the Captain said to them, "Welcome to Altago everyone."


	3. A Tour Around the Kingdom

**Hi again! So what do you think of my first crossover? Sorry if there are any bad typos or spelling or grammar...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and Ys Seven**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 – A Tour Around the Kingdom<strong>

Adol and Dogi safely arrived in the Altago Harbor. They looked at their surroundings. "So this is the Altago harbor huh…?" Dogi said, impressed, "that's some handsome piece of work."

Haha, I understand your excitement," the Captain said, "but be careful after we dock, all right? Altago City is a metropolis, and the political and economic center of the kingdom. It may be lively, but it is also a hotbed of trouble, especially for foreigners. Been some nasty rumors going around too."

Adol and Dogi looked at him, wondering what he meant.

"Oh, I'd better unload the cargo before it get dark… Just take the stairs over there to get to the main street. There are lots of stores in the area, so you should take a look around. If you're looking for an inn, there should be one up ahead."

"All right. Thanks for all your help Cap'n," Dogi said.

"Don't mention it. Take care of yourselves, Adol, Dogi."

The Captain left leaving the two behind. "Dry land at last," Dogi said, "Considering your luck with boats, I'm surprised we made it ashore at all. Well, anything you want to check out first? Maybe we should just walk around and take in the sights..."

"Alright," Adol said, "let's go."

* * *

><p>"Finally, dry land!" Natsu said with a big smile, "those days of sailing are over!"<p>

"Wow, this place is amazing!" Lucy said as she looked at the city.

"Haha, indeed it is," the sailor said, "you're lucky though. If it wasn't for that ceasefire agreement between Romn and Altago, you wouldn't have come here even if you wanted to."

"So does this mean, Altago and Romn have been in war against each other?" Erza asked the sailor.

He nodded, "that's right. But Altago hasn't let their guard down just yet. Anyway, be careful all of you, been hearing some nasty rumors lately…"

"What kind of rumors?" Gray asked.

"Rumors like having some earthquakes, and strange anomalies and all that. Anyway it's just a rumor," the sailor continued, "enjoy your stay in Altago. And don't cause any trouble."

"We'll make sure of that," Lucy said and stared at Gajeel, Natsu and Gray, since the three of them are likely to cause trouble.

"What?"

"Oh nothing. Look, don't do anything to destroy this place on our first day alright…?"

"Come on Lucy," Natsu said bluntly, "we won't do anything like that…"

"I hope so…" she mumbled.

The sailor laughed, "Alright you lot, just take the stairs to the main street. There's an inn up ahead where you can stay, and there are lots of stores in the area so you should check them out."

"Thank you sir," Lucy said.

The group walked to the stairs to the main street of Altago City. They were amazed of the many stores, new people and merchants. The city was lively and full of new sites and people. Some merchants and citizens were surprised of how many foreigners came, aside from the red-haired adventurer and his big muscle-head buddy. Lucy bought herself a book that's entitled, "All About Altago" and began reading. Meanwhile, Erza and Pantherlily went to the weapons shop.

"Welcome, take a good look at my collection of Altaginian weapons," the shop keeper greeted them.

"These weapons sure are inpressive," Pantherlily said.

"I see you're not from Altago aren't you? It's rare for us to get foreign visitors, especially here in my shop!" the shopkeeper said in delight, "Take your time."

"We appreciate your kindness,"Erza said.

The shopkeeper noticed Erza's armor, "something tells me you're a swordswoman. Take a look at this one," he showed her a shining long sword. Erza held it with comfort, but she also felt energy coming from the weapon.

"Altaginian weapons are special," the shopkeeper said, "they're way stronger than ordinary ones."

"How so?"

"Weapons here in Altago, possess Dragon energy. They are also very effective in fighting titanos."

"I see," Erza said looking impressed, "I'll take it. How much does it cost?"

"Two-thousand eight hundred gold ma'am," he said, "but since you are special customer, I'll give it to you for free."

Erza looked at him as if she couldn't believe what he said, "are you sure?"

The shopkeeper nodded, "Yes, of course."

"I'll take this one also, for a friend…" She took a black sword, "I'll pay this one—"

"Oh no, no, it's okay."

"You are very kind," Erza said, "I'll pay you in the future when I come back."

They thanked the shopkeeper, though he kept staring at Pantherlily for a while, and both of them went out of the weapons shop. Erza gave the other sword to Pantherlily. They saw the rest of the group, who are walking nearby. They all took a time circling around the city.

"They sure have different fruits here," Wendy said as she was eating hers, "they're delicious!"

"Some big weirdo's near a coliseum won't let us in," Gajeel complained, "something about the executioner not being around. And to think I was itching for a fight."

"There fish here are delicious," Happy said.

"I'm surprised you haven't stripped yet Gray," Lucy teased.

"H-hey, I can keep my shirt on…" Gray said in defense.

The group laughed and were busy talking with all kinds of things until a little girl who was carrying a basket of flowers approached them.

"Ah…"

"Hmm?" Lucy noticed the little girl. "What is it?"

"…Ah…" the girl showed her a beautiful white flower.

"I think she wants you to buy that flower Lucy," Erza said, and the girl nodded.

Lucy leveled herself with the girl and gave her a smile, "how much is it?"

The girl raised her hand showed her five fingers. Lucy immediately understood, "Is it five gold?"

The girl nodded and smiled, "Ah!"

Lucy paid her and received a beautiful white flower. Then the little girl gave her another one.

"Is this also for sale?"

The girl shook her head, "Ah…"

"I guess she means it's free," Wendy said, understanding what she meant, and the girl nodded.

"Why thank you!" Lucy gave her a cheeky smile.

"Ah!" The little girl smiled and left.

"Hmph… Strange little girl…" Natsu said as he saw her walk away.

"But she sure is cute," Lucy smiled, "Come on, let's check out some more."

Team Fairy Tail walked around the city again. They also passed by Old Town Altago, and saw the people who are living in poverty and struggling to live. They felt pity to the ones who lived there, one of them tried to hit on Lucy, and decided to leave the place for a while. They went back to the main street when they saw a girl with blue hair, beside her is a wagon full of flowers, and she is being approached by men wearing full body armor. They are being lead with a blonde man in a stately uniform.

"Hey, come on. It's not like I'm ordering you never to work again," The man said arrogantly, "I'm just saying you should take a break and spend some time with me. It's not every day someone like me asks someone like you out!"

The girl looked somewhat panicked, "b-but…"

One of the man's entourage blurted, "Don't tell me you're actually gonna turn him down. Don't you know who he is? He's THE Commander Raud. Hero of the Romun War. You should be thankful he's willing to spend his precious time on a penniless girl like you."

"But I…"

"Men," Commander Raud said, "there's no need to frighten the poor girl," he continued, "...of course, turning down someone's good will can result in...trouble. Especially if you plan to keep doing business around here."

"Those jerks…" Natsu growled, "just who do they think they are?!" He was about to approach the men when he was stopped by Erza.

Erza held Natsu's shoulder, "Natsu, calm down. We don't want to cause trouble."

It was frustrating for Natsu. He tried his best to calm down, but it made his blood boil, seeing a girl, who sells flowers for a living, being harassed by knights who think they could do whatever they please. However, the team was surprised when they saw a familiar little girl who approached the men, especially Commander Raud, who tries to stand up with the older girl. It was the same little girl who sold them flowers earlier.

"…Ah… ….Aahhh!"

She suddenly kicked Commander Raud's shin.

"Baah!"

The blue-haired girl and the Dragon Knights were shocked by the little girl.

"Huh?"

"M-Maya!"

"Baaaaah!"

The little girl named Maya kicked the commander two times. One of his entourage stepped up, outraged by this. "Why you little…! Get away from him!"

The commander however, only laughed haughtily at the little girl, "Trying to save your older sister huh? Pretty brave for a mute brat. But too bad…" He suddenly held her by the head a distance away so she wouldn't kick him, "Nothing you can do means anything. You're nothing."

"Aahh…"

Tears started running through Maya's eyes. The girl suddenly shouted, "Please stop! If you have business with me, then I'll oblige. If you tell me to stop business here, then I'll stop. So please… Just leave her alone."

Raud let her go and Maya fell on her butt. "Talk about sisterly love. Well, if that's what you want, I'll be a gentlemen and do as you say."

"Hey you!" Natsu shouted as he approached them, "you got some nerve picking on these people like that!"

Commander Raud and everyone else was surprise. Then suddenly, two men, one with the red hair, like Erza's and the other one who has a big muscular built also walked towards them, "Hey now, how 'bout you stop right there?"

* * *

><p><strong>SO how did it go? Reviews are welcome ^_^ Gosh I'm nervous XD<strong>


	4. Fated Encounter

**Hello again! I might be doing some rewritings on the past chapters so please bear with me :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and Ys Seven**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 – Fated Encounter<strong>

Adol and Dogi have been busy walking around Altago City, visiting shops, taverns, talking with merchants, even if some of them were haughty and mean, and they also visited Old Town Altago, the place where the poor and unfortunate reside. Earlier, a little girl also sold them flowers. They wanted to go out of the city to explore more, but one of the Dragon Knights guarding them won't let them through. They also went to the city's coliseum, but since the absence of the executioner, they couldn't enter.

"Aw man, too bad…" Adol grumbled.

"Bummer huh…" Dogi said, "Well since we can't get out of the city I guess we're stuck here for a while."

As they walked, they heard two girls who were gossiping, "there sure are a lot of foreign visitors today…"

"I know," the other girl said, "I even saw three cats with them, and guess what, they have wings!"

"Haha, yeah, I saw it too… I like the guy with the pink hair. He was cute…"

"Really? I find the other guy with the black hair cool… the one who has a scar on his forehead…"

"Huh…guess we're not the only ones who stand out-of-place…" Dogi said, "But seriously though? Cats with wings?"

Adol chuckled, "Interesting. It would be cool if I see them…"

They walked back to the main street when they saw some Dragon Knights and a man who was talking to a blue-haired girl. They even saw the little girl who sold them flowers earlier, who try to stop the men from harassing the other girl.

"Talk about sisterly love. Well if that's what you want... I'll be a gentleman, and do as you say," said the man.

"Hey Adol," Dogi said, "Looks like something's up. What should we do?"

"We should help," Adol said.

The two adventurers walked towards them, "Hey now, how 'bout you stop right there?"

At the same time, a guy with a pink hair was running towards them shouting, "Hey you! You got some nerve picking on these people like that!"

Everyone else was surprised especially Commander Raud, "What?"

The girl just looked at them surprised, "Huh?"

"Natsu! Wait!" Lucy called out and the rest of them followed, running to the commotion.

_They must be the other foreigners we heard about, _Adol said in his mind.

"Don't you think it's immature for you to pick on someone who works hard for a living," Erza blurted, "You call yourselves knights? How disgraceful."

"Talk about an embarrassment…" Gray added.

Adol nodded, "I think it's time you stop what you're doing."

One of the entourage spoke, "What the hell? You dare speak to the Dragon Knights that way?

Commander Raud looked at all of them, "You must not be from around here," he examined Adol, "that red hair," and he turned and examined Team Fairy Tail, "You must all be from Europe…"

Natsu raised a brow, "What are you talking about?"

"Hmph, interesting… All right. New plan. Men, arrest these foreigners…"

Team Fairy Tail was shocked by his sudden command. "WHAT?!"

Dogi blurted out, "Wha—What'd you think you're doing?!"

"You're under arrest as suspected Romun spies," Commander Raud said this bluntly, "We may be at peace, but one can never be too secure. And even if you're not spies," he added, "you need to be taught a lesson… to never, EVER, dare defy the authority of the Dragon Knights."

The other Dragon Knights enjoyed this and obeyed his command, "Hahahaha! Yes, sir!" They began surrounding the group.

Dogi looked at them with anger, "Wh-why you…!"

"But we're not even from Romn!" Gray argued, "You're clearly making this up!"

"Resistance is futile," one of them said, "You had best be cooperative until your charge is cleared."

"Damn it…"

"No way…" Wendy mumbled in worry.

"It seems like we have no choice," Adol said, "will have to do what they say until we prove them we're innocent…"

The flower girl spoke, trying to help them stop their arrest, "St-stop! They didn't do anything…"

Raud looked back at her, "Hmph. I'll let you go today. I found some new toys to play with. Good luck with your flower selling."

She watched as they left with the innocent group of foreigners who are on their way, being sent to prison.

Maya stood up and looked at the girl, "Ahh…?"

"Oh… Maya, are you okay?" the girl asked. "You're not hurt are you?"

Maya smiled in response, "Ah…!"

"Good," the girl said in relief. "I doubt we'll have any customers today, so why don't we go home? Can you help me clean up?"

Maya smiled, "Ah…" She walked to tend to the flowers, while the girl felt worried about the group of foreigners she met earlier, _I got them mixed up in all this… I hope they'll be okay…_

Adol, Dogi and Team Fairy Tail were all locked up in jail. They even confiscated their weapons and magical items.

Dogi hit the jail bars in anger, "Romun spies my ass! You're just making things up so you can lock us away!"

"Let us out! We didn't do anything!" Natsu shouted.

"This guy must be thick in the head or something," Gajeel said, who was also holding the jail bars, "just how many times must we say this to you, WE'RE NOT SPIES!"

"We'll see about that," Raud said and he looked at Adol, "The redhead looks like he knows his way around a sword," He showed them Adol's confiscated short sword, "This sword has obvious marks of long use."

The Fairy Tail group was surprised and looked at Adol. Even Erza can tell a skilled swordsman just by looking at a warriors sword. "He must be very skilled…" she mumbled.

"Heh. It's not like a Europan weapon would be any use against ours, though. Might as well be a twig."

"And also…" Raud showed them Lucy's Celestial Spirit Keys, "These items are extraordinary, nothing I've never seen before… I think I might sell these to the merchants."

Lucy gasped, "My Gate Keys! Don't you dare sell them!"

"Regardless," he said, ignoring Lucy, "I can tell you're not just normal travelers. Heh heh... Looks like it will be quite worthwhile getting you to talk."

Dogi hit the jail bars again, "Like hell it will! We're completely innocent! You're wrong! W-well," he suddenly sound hesitant, "Adol's skill with his sword is undeniable…"

_I see, then it is true, this man is skilled, _Erza thought to herself.

"So you admit it," Raud said. "Even if you're not spies, I bet you're either mercenaries or bounty hunters. Oh, right. I can't forget the possibility of you being pirates."

Suddenly they heard another voice, "No. They're "adventurers".

They all turned and saw a man with silver hair who was also wearing a Dragon Knight uniform. The other Dragon Knights stammered when they saw him. "Ah! C-Comander Scias?!"

Commander Scias looked at the jailed group and he turned his attention to the red-haired swordsman, "Adol the Red…," he said, "He's quite famous. I have heard that his hair looks like fire… The rumors really are true." Then he turned to Fairy Tail, "and these must be the other foreign group I've been hearing about from the other citizens. I even heard they possess strange power."

"W-we're wizards of Fairy Tail…" Natsu said.

"Interesting…"Scias said to the group.

"Adventurer…? Wizards…? Like I'd believe something so stupi—wait," Raud said. "What the hell are you doing here, Scias?! Planning to get in my way?!"

"Not at all. But there is someone else who has business with them. Someone higher in rank than you. I'm just following orders."

Commander Raud thought for a minute, until he knew who he meant, "What…? You mean…"

"That's right," Scias said. "It's a direct order from His Majesty. Sorry to interrupt your hard work, but I believe you can wait."

Raud scowled at Scias, "Son of a…"

The other Dragon Knights left leaving the two commanders behind.

"Don't get all high and mighty on me!" he said with a voice only the two of them can hear, "I don't care if you're the "Altaginian Falcon." You're just a piece of trash from the Old town. You just wait. I'll show you who's boss." After saying his words, he left them.

"My, my... Don't make a very good commander, now, does he?"

"Man, that guy gets on my nerves," Natsu said.

He walked in front of the cell, eyeing the group, "As a commander of the Dragon Knights myself, please accept my apologies for his behavior. I am truly sorry that all of you have had such a poor introduction to Altago."

Lucy stared at him looking bewildered. She couldn't believe that a Commander of the Dragon Knights would make a sudden apology. "H-Huh?"

"Th-that's okay, I guess…" Dogi said, slightly flustered at the Commander's apology. "Thanks. So… who are you…?"

"The name is Scias," he introduced. "I am under direct command of the general. I came here to take you to someone who greatly wishes to meet you. Will you all come with me?"

"W-wait…" Lucy said, "Us too…?"

Scias nodded, "Yes, that's right." He unlocked the cell.

"Do we really have a choice?" Dogi said, "Wait… "His Majesty"? Don't tell me..."

"You are correct. The very person we, the Dragon Knights, serve. The ruler of all Altago... His Majesty, King Kiemarl, awaits you..." he confirmed.

"Whoa… No way…" Lucy gaped by what Scias said, "We're actually going to see the King? The King of Altago?"

"Now, I'm suddenly feeling nervous," Wendy said.

"But wait, why would he summon us?" Erza asked.

"Rumors spread fast here in Altago," he answered. "When His Majesty has heard of this, he wishes to confirm this and see you all personally."

"I-I see…"

"Now then," Scias said to them, "shall we be on our way?"


	5. Adventurers and Wizards

**Hello again! I'm aware that Ys is an underrated game but it is still so good, other players who are fund of action-rpg's should try playing this. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and Ys Seven.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 – Adventurers and Wizards<strong>

Scias led the two adventurers and a group of wizards to the palace. Meeting the King made the Fairy Tail team nervous and confused, especially that they've been sent to jail a few moments ago. The two groups also wondered what the king himself wants from them.

"This is the Altago Palace. His Majesty is waiting for you in the audience chamber. You may all enter at will."

"R-right…" Dogi said, "Looks like our minds have been made up for us," he turned to the wizards, "what about you?"

They looked at one another, "Looks like we don't have any other choice either. We'll go," Lucy said.

"Right," Dogi nodded, "let's go."

They all went in along with Scias.

"…You're Majesty," Scias greeted as he entered, "I have brought them with me."

"Let them in."

The two groups walked with Scias in the audience chamber. They saw a dignified man sitting on a throne. It was none other than the King of Altago.

"You must all be confused," the King said, "arrested, then summoned here so suddenly… My name is Kiemarl," he introduced to the group. "Kiemarl Sari Edonas. I am King of Altago."

"U-um… Well uh… A-Adol," Dogi urged, "hurry up and say something!"

Adol didn't know what to say at first, but then he decided to do the usual meet and greet, "Greetings Your Majesty. My name is Adol Christin."

"Hmm…" the King stared at him, "Adol the Red." I have heard about you, but I must admit you are younger than I had imagined," he turned to Dogi, "you must be his partner, Dogi. Is that right?"

Dogi was surprised of how the King actually knew him, "Huh? You know about me too?"

"Haha an old friend of mine has told me much about both of you," the King said. "A freedom-loving pirate king, actually. He told me your visit to Altago. You must at least know his name. "One-eyed Ladoc," sound familiar?"

Dogi's eyes widened, "You know Ladoc?! That old geezer didn't tell us anything about you…"

"Haha. He must have wanted to surprise you." The King then, turned his attention towards the Fairy Tail Wizards, "Ah, and you must be the group I keep hearing about in the streets. Even from the guards actually! And I see Adol isn't the only one here who has red hair," the king said, referring to Erza.

"We come from the Kingdom of Fiore Your Majesty," Erza said, "We are wizards of Fairy Tail."

The King, especially the two adventurers and Commander Scias, looked at them like they were a strange lot, even the name sounded weird to them. "Fairy… Tale…?" the King asked somewhat looking confused. "Are you fairies of some kind?"

"What? We're not fairies of some kind," Happy said, which startled all of them of the fact that a cat is actually talking.

"That's not one way to explain things Happy," Pantherlily said.

"No, Your Majesty… It's Fairy TAIL," Erza said, trying to explain on their behalf, "Fairy Tail is the name of our guild. In Fiore, there are many wizarding guilds, and this includes Fairy Tail."

Lucy raised her right hand, showing them her pink Fairy Tail symbol, "and this mark proves we come from a guild. The Fairy Tail guild."

"I see…" King Kiemarl said, trying to process and understand what they said, "and you say you are wizards. So does this mean you can use magic?"

"Yes, that's right," Lucy nodded.

"Can you demonstrate it to us?"

"U-um, Your Majesty, are you sure?" Lucy asked, looking uncertain of his question.

The King nodded, "Yes. Please show us. Even just a little will do."

The group looked at each other, then suddenly Natsu said, "Well I'll give him a demonstration."

"N-Natsu…" Wendy looked at him worried, "Be careful not to burn the whole castle."

"Don't worry Wendy. I know what I'm doing…" He raised his hand and ignited it, covering his hand with flames. The king and the commander, especially the adventurer duo, were shocked and amazed.

The King stared in awe, "Incredible…"

Natsu enjoyed the awe and amazed looks from all of them. He put his hand down and the flames disappeared.

"His hand… it's not even burned at all…" Adol mumbled to himself, apparently still looking shocked.

"Hmph… Showoff…" Both Gray and Gajeel mumbled.

"That's our Natsu…" Happy complimented, hovering in the air beside him that also startled them.

Scias gaped, "A cat with wings?!"

"I thought I've seen stranger things," Dogi said, wide-eyed. "But this definitely confirms it."

Happy snickered while Carla and Pantherlily sighed.

"He's enjoying the attention isn't he…"Carla mumbled.

"You are an interesting lot," the king said, "it is no wonder you stood out earlier. However, I never imagined you would get mixed up with the Dragon Knights first thing after your arrival. You must be even more trouble-prone than the rumors suggest."

"Well um… yeah we kinda are…" Dogi said.

"Is it the same for all of you?" the king asked the wizards.

"Haha. Well Fairy Tail does have a habit of getting mixed up in all kinds of trouble Your Majesty," Lucy said.

"It was not too long ago that we were at war," the king explained. "It is only natural to be on guard. Raud does cause trouble sometimes, but he is not a bad man. If he does anything out of line, please allow me to apologize."

The way the king sincerely apologized to the group somewhat startled them. "N-Not at all!"

"Y-Your Majesty it's alright," Lucy said.

"Adol," King Kiemarl spoke to the redhead, "it is my understanding that you are an adventurer. I assume you plan to take a look around the country of Altago?"

Adol nodded, "if possible, yes."

"Hm, I see. There is actually a mandate that currently restricts the movement of foreigners beyond the city walls. However, I will make an exception for all of you."

"You mean, that's okay?" Dogi asked.

"Take it as a token of my regret for what happened earlier," the king said sincerely. "Besides, you are Ladoc's acquaintances. And I must admit, I am interested in seeing just what adventurers do! And I am sure the young wizards are interested in exploring the country yes?"

"U-Um, Yes of course! Thank you Your Majesty," Lucy slightly bowed.

"Hmm… I do not mean to make it sound as though we are negotiating a deal," the king suddenly spoke, "but I have a favor to ask from all of you."

The group wondered what favor the king could ask of them and listened to him intently.

"A few days ago," he started, "there was an earthquake, which is extremely rare in Altago. I am unsure whether the quake contributed to its discovery, but an ancient shrine was found nearby. I had the Dragon Knights examine the area, but they found no abnormalities. Some may call it a hunch, but I cannot help but think there may be something worthwhile there. That is why I want an adventurer such as yourself to take a look and tell me what you think. And you, young wizards may be a great help for this one."

"I see…" Dogi looked at Adol, "Sounds like a perfect job for you, Adol. No boats involved! What do you want to do?"

Adol thought about it for a moment. "Alright. I will take the request."

"Thank you. What about you young wizards?"

"We'll also take it Your Majesty," Lucy answered.

"Very well. Scias…" he called.

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Inform them of the shrine's location," he said. " Additionally, no matter how skilled, it is their first time in Altago. Make sure they are not lacking in anything before they set off."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Scias replied.

They all left and went outside the castle. Scias stopped at the palace entrance that made the group stop also.

"I must thank you for accepting His Majesty's request. Regarding the location of the shrine… Before that, I must give you this."

Scias gave Adol and Dogi a new set of weapons. A new sword for Adol and a pair of knuckles for Dogi.

"Weapons?"

"And young lady," he turned to Lucy, "I guess this belongs to you…" Scias gave her the Celestial Spirit Keys Raud confiscated earlier.

"My gate keys! Thank you so much!"

Scias turned back his attention to Dogi,"They're used here by the Dragon Knights. In Altago, our weapons have a thing called "Dragon Energy" in them. I'm sure they're much stronger, as well as easier to use, than Europan weapons."

"Well they're pretty well-made I'll give you that. Sure we can have these?"

"Think of them as an exchange for the ones Raud took from you. Why don't we go and test the weapons?" he offered. "So you could get used to it. And, I want to see your power," he looked at the Fairy Tail wizards.

"Sure we don't mind," Adol said. "Is it okay for you all?"

"Yeah!" Natsu agreed, "And it's time we show you Fairy Tail's power!"

"Oh boy…" Carla shook her head and sighed.

"All right then. Come with me."


	6. Demonstration of Power

**Chapter 5 – Demonstration of Power**

Scias led the group to the coliseum; amazed of how big it was. Scias introduced them to the executioner, Ursa, and he requested monsters for their training. Natsu and Gray teased that both Erza and Ursa's names sounded almost the same, however, Erza gave them a glare of death, and they both shut up. Scias explained the basics of battle, especially explaining of how are Altaginians were special, also pertaining "skills". They first trained by using dummy dolls. Adol and Dogi first gave a fight; and the Fairy Tail group were impressed by the duo's skills and fighting style.

"Impressive…." Erza complimented.

"Haha. Thanks! But it wasn't all that good," Adol said, sounding modest. "Hey, I guess it's your turn now."

It was now Fairy Tail's turn to demonstrate what they've got. Natsu used his Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon and punched the dummy. Not only did the dummy fly, it was engulfed in flames and burned to ash.

"Ha! How's that?!"

"Show off," Gray said. "My turn."

He put his fist to his palm and yelled, "Ice Make Lance!" A magic circle appeared then came many long curves of lances made out of ice. The dummy was impaled until the dummy looked mutilated.

"That's got nothing droopy eyes!" Natsu shouted.

"What did you say squinty eyes?!"

Their faces began pressing against each other.

"You heard me you human popsicle!"

"Flame brain!"

Happy sighed. "And there they go..."

Now it was Erza's turn. Magic circles appeared from both of her hands and two swords appeared. The female knight, began showing off her own sword skills and sliced the dummy to pieces. Adol, Dogi and Scias stared at her in awe. Gajeel on the other hand, used his Iron Dragon's Sword and crushed his dummy. Wendy used her Sky Dragon's Roar and blew her own dummy away.

"These people sure are powerful," Dogi said as he watched the wizards.

"And an interesting bunch," Adol added.

"Lucy it's your turn," Wendy reminded, as she finished hers.

"Alright." She reached one of her golden keys, "I open thee! Gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus!" A magic circle appeared and a humanoid like, muscular bull yelling with a moo, with patterns that looked rather like a cow creature appeared. It was holding a large axe.

"Holy cow!" Both Adol and Dogi said and Scias simply gaped.

"Master Lucy!" Taurus said, while looking at Lucy with his eyes filled with hearts, "what is it that you wish for me to do?"

"Taurus stop looking at me like that!" Lucy said.

"I-It talks…" Dogi mumbled, still looking startled.

"Anyway Taurus, show 'em what you got!" She pointed at her own dummy.

Taurus quickly gets what Lucy said and immediately jumped into the air and swung its axe. He lowered his axe to the ground, and generated an earthquake on contact, which moved in a straight line towards the target splitting the ground blasted rocks towards the dummy, crushing it in contact.

"Whoa…"

"Alright!" Lucy and Taurus both gave a high-five, "good work Taurus!"

"Anything for you Master Lucy." And the spirit vanished.

"Good work everyone," Scias said. "Now may I remind you all that there are various types of monsters, each with different characteristics. Sometimes, your weapons won't work, maybe even your magical powers."

"Huh? I don't really get it," Natsu said. "We've fought many times before. How can you say it won't work?"

"How ignorant," a woman's voice said.

Ursa walked towards them. "Don't underestimate the monsters, especially if you have never fought one in Altago before."

"Ursa right? We didn't mean to sound like we were underestimating them or anything..." Dogi said.

Ursa looked at the commander, "Scias, they're ready."

Scias nodded, "Good timing. Well then, the monsters are ready."

Natsu shouted, "Alright finally!"

"My beasts, you may begin!"

They began fighting the monsters. One monster that had a hard shell didn't work on Adol and Erza's sword skills and also Wendy's sky magic and Gray's ice make, however Natsu, Dogi and Gajeel's attacks worked wonders for it, killing the monster successfully.

"No way! My attacks didn't work," Gray said in dismay.

"It's not over yet," Ursa said. "Next!"

Ursa released more monsters. One of them didn't have any hard shells, and Adol, Erza and Gray attacked and killed it successfully. Natsu also tried attacking, but it didn't make much damage unlike the three. Another monster was presented, this time it looked like a bird creature, and Wendy's Sky Magic and Lucy summoning Scorpio, did the job.

"Stop!"

"Good," Scias said. "So how was it?"

"I never imagined that the damage I can do could change by that much," Dogi said. "The monsters in Altago sure strong."

"It's good you understand. Keep in mind, however, that this is only training. In real battles you may face many monsters at once. Alternating who will attack therefore becomes all the more important."

"In other words, teamwork," Natsu said.

"That is correct. We're done here. Why don't we go outside?"

"I have work to do," Ursa said.

"Oh hey, thank you for your help," Adol said to the executioner.

"Don't mention it. Come by sometime. I'm always here. I do enjoy my work, after all. Be careful not to get eaten by monsters out there...or there won't be anything left for me."

"Er… Thanks…?" Lucy said, somewhat startled.

Scias and the group head back to the entrance of the coliseum.

"If you'll excuse me then, the shrine His Majesty wants you to investigate is to the northwest of here. ...Ah, right. Here. Take this as well."

Scias gave Adol the map of Altago.

"Oh-ho! Thanks a lot!" Dogi said.

"My pleasure. Report back to His Majesty if you find anything out. Good luck."

Commander Scias left the group and returned to his duties in the palace.

"Man, for a moment there, I thought we were done for," Dogi said. "I guess we can't complain, though. We got to meet some high-ups and even got a pass out of this town. Heck, a skilled swordsman even taught us a few things! It's a good start to our journey, if you ask me."

Adol nodded, "I agree." He looked at the Fairy Tail wizards, "I guess we're in this together now huh?"

Lucy nodded, "yeah…"

"We never really got to introduce ourselves yet. My name is Adol. Adol Christin," he introduced and shook hands with Natsu.

"And I'm Dogi," the muscular man said.

"I'm Natsu! Natsu Dragneel."

"My names Lucy! Glad to know you Adol," she gave a smile.

"Erza Scarlet. So you're the famous 'Adol the Red'. I was quite impressed with your sword skills. I look forward to working with you," she shook hands with the other red-head.

"The name's Gray. Nice to meet you."

"You too Gray… but," Adol suddenly looked uneasy, "why aren't you wearing any clothes?"

Gray only noticed then that he was naked (exception to his boxers). "What?!"

While Gray try to dress himself again, Gajeel introduced himself to them, "My name's Gajeel. Nice to meet'cha."

Wendy formally bowed to the two, "My name is Wendy." She gestured her hand towards the white Exceed, "and this is Carla."

"A pleasure to meet you," Carla said.

A blue cat hovered in front of Adol, "I'm Happy! Nice to meet you!"

"And I'm Pantherlily," said the black cat.

"Haha. Amazing that you cats can fly," Adol said. "You guys were amazing back there! I've really never seen that kind of magic before. Especially yours Lucy."

"Hehe… Thanks…"

"Haha. Well we can talk on our way to the shrine," Dogi said.

Adol nodded in approval, "You're right. Let's check it out."


	7. The Calling of a Warrior

**Chapter 6 – The Calling of a Warrior**

Before leaving for the shrine, the group first bought healing supplies to prepare for whatever's going to be in store for them on their journey. Adol also accepted Happy's plea and decided to buy fish for him. When they went out to the Altago Plains, they talked about their tales of their past adventures and the other talked about their guild and their past battles.

"Whoa, you lot sure are exposed to all kinds of trouble," Dogi said. "But then again, who am I to talk."

"So you, Wendy and Gajeel are Dragon Slayers…" Adol gave a recap of what they told him. "So does this mean, you slay dragons?"

"Dragon Slayers use a unique type of magic, called Dragon Slayer Magic," Carla explained. "Dragon Slayers are masters of their own element, like Wendy can manipulate air. Not only that, she can also eat air."

Adol was taken aback from Carla's explanation and stared at Wendy, "you…eat air…?"

Wendy nodded.

"Haha. That's right," Pantherlily said. "Just like Natsu except Natsu eats fire, while Gajeel eats iron."

"…Okay…"Adol scratched his head. "So it's obvious that Gray is an Ice Wizard since the training earlier…"

Gray nodded, "That's right."

"What about you Erza?" Dogi asked the female knight.

"Mine is Requip," she explained, "a type of magic that allows me to switch weapons and armors at any time."

"Huh…might be useful for Adol, with his luck in boats," Dogi mused.

"Hey!"

"What about you Lucy?"

"I use Celestial Spirit Magic. I can summon Celestial spirits with my gate keys, like what I did during our training," Lucy explained.

"You mean that cow thing?" Dogi asked. "That was impressive though…"

"Hmm…" Adol looked at the map and stopped their tracks. They looked and saw an entrance. "This must be it… Let's take a look inside."

They went inside and saw a bridge at the center. The room was a large circular space.

"A shrine to the northwest of town..." Dogi said. "Looks like this is it. The Dragon Knights could find anything here, right? I guess we should probably take a look around anyway."

They crossed the bridge and went down, further inside until they reached a wide area.

"So this must be shrine the king was talking about," Pantherlily said.

"What's that over there?" Adol looked at what looked like a monument.

"Let's take a look," Dogi said.

The group took a closer look at the monument. Adol noticed a strange seal on it.

"Hmm…this looks really old. What do you think Adol?" Dogi asked.

Adol however just looked at the monument and didn't answer Dogi. He can feel a strange energy in the room.

Pantherlily looked at him, "Something wrong Adol?"

Adol walked up to the monument and extended his arm towards it. When his arm made contact with it, the monument began to glow.

Dogi was startled when he suddenly saw the monument glowing. "What the…?"

Lucy slightly stepped back, "w-what's going on?!"

"_Visitor to Altago from foreign land…" _a voice was suddenly heard from the room, _"Thou hast the calling of a warrior… To thee, I shall give my seal… Whenas the history of Altago unfurleth… He who bears vigor, gentleness, and grief doth appear. Ere ancient Altago meeteth doom… Thou mayest visit my brethren…"_

A strange glow went through Adol and he suddenly fell to his knees.

"Adol!" Natsu gave a hand and helped Adol get up. "You alright?"

Adol nodded. "I-I'm fine… I feel a little dizzy but… I'm fine…"

"I-I see… Well as long as you're okay…" Dogi said.

"What was that just now though," Lucy said. "That voice…"

"And the monument is still giving off light," Gajeel said, looking at the monument.

Adol also looked, "I-I don't know…"

"I guess we should head back to Altago," Dogi adviced them. "Tell the King what happened and all."

Adol nodded in approval and they all decided to head back to the exit. Until, there was a slight grumbling and suddenly a huge monster appeared. The monster has a thich shell like that of a turtle and has two heads. It roared furiously at them.

"Whoa! What in the…!" Dogi said in shock, "What is that?!"

Happy cowered on Natsu's back. "Aye, that thing looks scary…"

"Is that what they call, a titano?!" Erza said. "What is that thing doing here in the shrine?!"

"Well it looks like it's not going to let us go without a fight!" Natsu ignited his fists, "well bring it on!"

"Guess we have no choice," Adol said, readying his sword and shield, "Let's do this!"

So they began fighting with the titano, Val-Klar. Adol and Natsu charged at the two heads and began slashing and punching. Lucy reached one of her gate keys.

"I open thee! Gate of the Lion, Leo!" A magic circle appeared once again and came a spirit, who looked more human than the rest Adol and Dogi had seen so far. The spirit wore a suit with spiked orange hair like a lion's mane and wore glasses that covered his eyes.

"Hello Lucy," Loke greeted. "How may I help you?"

"Loke, we have to help them fight off this monster." Loke looked and saw the others, fighting the titano. "I've never seen a creature like that before. What is that?"

"It's called a titano," Lucy explained, and she grabbed her whip with only the handle visible. "Come on let's go!"

"Alright…" Loke's fist began glowing and yelled, "Regulus Punch!"

Lucy's activated her whip and began swinging it on the titano, "Fleuve d'etoiles!"

Loke's punch and Lucy's whip managed to hit the titano's head, however this made it mad. The two heads hid in its shell and begun spinning wildly around the area. Thankfully, they all managed to dodge its attack. Meanwhile, Wendy began chanting, "O swift winds that dashes through the heavens… Vernier!" All of them were surrounded with Magic Auras.

"H-Huh?! What's this?" Dogi said as he was covered by Magic Aura.

"Don't worry! With it you can move faster and hover around," Wendy said to them.

"Alright thanks!"

Thanks to the Magic Auras Wendy casted on them, they can move around faster and attack the titano with ease. Dogi furiously gave the titano a continuous punch. Gajeel used his Iron Dragon Club striking the enemies head and its shell, which caused a lot more damage, and Gray used his Ice Make: Hammer on the other. Erza switched to her Heaven's Wheel Armor and slightly hovered in the air. She summoned more swords and has them circle around and Erza said, "Dance, My Swords!" The swords began spinning rapidly around her and she sent them flying towards the titano. Pantherlily transformed into a more, big, muscular, cat with the size of a human, which surprised the adventurers. He used the sword they bought at the weapons shop and strike towards the enemy.

The titano summoned some spikey earth pillars towards them and barely avoided it since it was sudden. Loke unfortunately was wounded and apologized to Lucy, and went back to the spirit world. The titano began spinning again, this time, trying to get them closer and closer towards it. They all tried to stay further away to not get sucked. However, after all that spinning, the titano went dizzy, and they all saw the opportunity to attack.

"Here's our chance!" Adol shouted. Adol and Dogi began using their skills and attacked with all their might. Lucy used her Fleuve d'etoiles and Pantherlily swung his sword towards the enemy.

"Fire Dragon Crushing Fang!" Natsu strike the titano in a claw-like fashion.

Gray put his fist on his palm, "Ice Make Battle Axe!" and an axe made of ice hit the enemy.

Wendy used her Wings of the Sky Dragon while Gajeel used his Roar of the Iron Dragon. The Magic Aura Wendy casted wore off, and the titano was getting tired until it suddenly withdrew from its shell. They attacked again, but to their dismay, their attacks were all guarded and ineffective.

"W-What the hell?!" Natsu shouted.

"Nothing's working anymore," Dogi said. "What are we supposed to do now?"

Suddenly, the voice was heard again, coming from the monument, "_O, warrior… Unleash the power of mine emblem…"_

Adol began glowing again.

"W-What now?" Dogi said, until he felt something from Adol, "_This…power…is it coming from Adol?"_

"I don't know about you guys, but this is no time for talk," Gray said.

"Y-You're right…" Dogi said.

They all attacked again, but nothing was still working. Suddenly, Adol began slashing furiously at the titano and energy bursted from Adol's sword. The titano roared in pain and exploded, defeating it for good.

They were all stunned by Adol's performance, "H-How…" Natsu couldn't even complete his sentence.

"Wh-What was that?!" Dogi asked, looking at Adol, "What was that power just now? Don't tell me you were hiding it all this time."

However, Adol was too exhausted to answer until he eventually passed out.

"Adol!"

"H-Hey Adol!" Natsu tried calling him, but he wouldn't wake up.

"This isn't good, we need to get him out of here," Lucy advised them.

A girl's voice suddenly said, "Don't move him!"

They all turned and saw a familiar girl with blue hair. The same girl who was selling flowers and was picked on by Commander Raud.

"Moving him could be dangerous," she said. "Leave him to me."

"A-Alright…"

The girl looked at Adol's unconscious form. "_He's unconscious, but his eyes are open... This is bad. I need to make him sleep somehow... Half-bloomed seren flower scent... I hope it works..."_

The girl took out a flower and used in on Adol, hopefully helping him to get a little better.

* * *

><p><strong>The battle between the first titano :D I wonder what Fairy Tail will do next? :3<strong>

**I sort've imagined that Vacant Interference was on here XD**


	8. Recovery

**Chapter 7 - Recovery**

After that battle with the two-headed turtle titano, the group went to Old Town Altago along with the girl, who was bringing an unconscious Adol. She led them to her home, and they were greeted by the little flower girl they all met before. She put Adol in bed and Wendy volunteered to use her Sky Dragon healing powers while the rest of them waited outside. Later, Wendy and the girl came.

"Is he going to be alright?" Dogi asked, his voice with concern.

"I tried the best I could," Wendy said and she sat down. She looked down and looked sad, "I tried... but he's not waking up..."

"Don't be sad Wendy," Dogi said, trying to cheer her up.

The girl nodded, "That's right. And besides, you were a big help," she smiled. "If it weren't for you, he wouldn't sleep so peacefully right now."

"I..." She looked up and smiled, "Thank you..."

The little girl approached Wendy and gave her a white flower. "Thank you..."

The little flower girl smiled, "Ah!"

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself," the girl said. "My name is Tia. And this is my sister, Maya."

"Ah..!"

Dogi and Team Fairy Tail introduced themselves again. Tia served them tea, and began having random conversations. Maya kept chasing Happy and both Carla and Pantherlily looked at them. Maya then, suddenly stood up and went to where Adol's unconscious form is.

Tia also stood up, following Maya, "Maya wait!"

Adol slept soundly until he felt someone tugging at him. He woke up and saw that it was Maya.

"Mm..."

"Maya?" A girl's voice called out to her, "What are you doing? You shouldn't bother someone that's- Oh!"

"You're awake. How are you feeling?" she said in concern. "Does it hurt anywhere? Do you feel dizzy or nauseous at all...?"

Adol closed his eyes and looked if he had any injuries. "My head somewhat hurts. But, I'm fine..."

"Oh, what a relief. You were asleep for so long... You seem much better also thanks to Wendy," she smiled. "You're not as pale either." He saw her holding a bottle of liquid and a glass, "here, take a sip of this."

She poured the liquid into the glass and Adol accepted it. He began drinking the liquid, and a strong honey-like flavor filled Adol's mouth. Thanks to that, his strength has recovered.

"Mmm... this taste's good..." Adol said.

"It's the sap from an Elle tree," she said. "It's really sweet isn't it?"

Adol nodded, "Thank you." He looked around his surroundings and asked the girl, "Where am I? What happened and... where are the others?"

"Um... Where should I start? My name is Tia," she introduced. "This girl right next to me is my sister, Maya."

"Ah!"

"We're in Old Town Altago," she said. "I make a living by gathering and selling various herbs and flowers. I was out on the plains yesterday, gathering what I needed as usual, and that's when I found the shrine. When I took a look inside, I found you unconscious... Dogi carried you here, and Wendy used healing magic on you..."

Dogi and the rest of them came in and saw Adol. "Adol!"

Natsu smiled, "Adol, you're awake!"

"Thank goodness! I was afraid he wouldn't wake up..." Wendy said.

"How are you feeling?" Lucy asked.

Adol stood up from his bed, "I'm completely fine now guys."

"Hmm, it looks like you really are all better. Wanna get going?" Dogi asked. "We shouldn't overstay our welcome."

Adol nodded in affirmation.

"Oh, there's no need to leave so soon," Tia said, concerned for Adol's well-being. "You should rest a bit..."

"It's okay Tia," Adol said. "I'm completely fine now. Thanks for your concern."

"All right. Promise you'll be careful, though, okay? I'm usually either here at home or at the square where we last met. If you get injured or anything again, please, let me know. I'll give you herbs that'll fix you right up!"

"Thanks!" Natsu nodded. "We'll also come by when we have time!"

"That's right!" Lucy said, and she looked at Maya, "Be nice to your sister, alright?"

"Ah!"

They all stepped out from the house.

"Man we seriously owe her one..." Dogi said.

"They're sisters huh..." Gajeel said. "They don't look alike if you ask me... And that little girl who can't talk..."

They were all suddenly deep in thought. They wondered if Maya really was mute from the beginning or something happened.

Gray suddenly spoke, "Anyway... what was that about in the shrine?"

"There's definitely something in that shrine..." Erza said. "And that voice we heard... what could it be?"

"Not to mention the power Adol used," Carla said. "Did you possess it before or just recently...?"

"I-I'm not so certain..." Adol said. "Why don't we just report back to the king?"

Gray nodded, "He's right. There's no use pondering over it for now. Besides, maybe the king knows something."

"I wouldn't go back to the king if I were to look like that though," Dogi said. "Gray you're clothes are gone again."

"WH-WHAT?! How'r that happen?!" He hurriedly put on back his clothes.

"I'm surprised he didn't strip in front of Tia," Lucy said.

"Hey come on you guys!" Natsu called. "Let's go back to the palace!"


End file.
